Crossing Worlds through the Ark
by EverlastingSlothia
Summary: The Holy War finally ended. Neah, the fourteenth, gained his own body after defeated the Earl and become the Earl itself and Allen be able to control his Noah, the Noah of Time (why not) making him the Fifteenth Noah. Unfortunately, The result of the War was devastated. Both, no longer want to lived in this desolate world. So, they used the Ark to transfer them into another world.
1. Prologue

The Holy War finally ended but only 2 survivors are left which is Neah and Allen. For some reason, Neah, the fourteenth, gained his own body after defeated the Earl and become the Earl itself and Allen be able to control his Noah, the Noah of Time, making him the Fifteenth Noah _(why not? I mean he is the destroyer of time...wait, does that means he destroy himself? Meh...I don't know am I doing) _Despite, Everything ended, the result of the War was devastated. Both, no longer want to lived in this desolate world anymore. So, they used (also upgrade) the Ark to transfer them into different worlds and meeting different people while also messing with those pitiful people's mental state. (Multiple worlds, not only one plus I am doing this because of my bias on NeAllen but this is only slight Neah X Allen)

* * *

A sword went through the Earl's stomach. The white hair boy grab the sword handle and exerted his utmost strength to push it further in. Though, Many People would say that this person is our dear Allen but Nope~ The white hair boy silhouette that can be seen from afar turn into a young man with average height, somewhat unruly and short dark Brown hair and a shining golden eyes.

"Earl, I told you that I always come back as the victor"

The Earl still smile but within those devious...actually...Straight out creepy smile held a furious anger. Soon, those anger perish and the body become lifeless. The Millennium Earl was defeated at last. The young man pull out his sword. One of his hands went through his dark locks that shown the line of Stigmata on his forehead beneath those bangs. His lips curved into an insane smile that seem to split his face in half if that is possible. He turn around and went into the Ark. Inside the Ark, The real White hair boy lay there on the bed, curling in pain.

"Allen, my dear nephew, everything finally ended" His grey hand caress Allen's face while the upside down pentagram scar that inflict from the curse slowly faded away (Why Not).

"N-Neah?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"It hurts" The man eyes soften.

"Don't worry Allen. The Pain will go away once the awakening process end"

The boy only nodded and continue to bear the pain. After days passed, usually it only took a few hours but because of the innocence need to accept the Noah, it took days.

"How are you feeling Allen?" Neah asked in concern.

"After the pain and misery, don't forget the flood of memories. It just Peachy" Allen recovered like he isn't in pain a few days ago. "So, tell me what happen?"

"During your awakening, the Exorcist declared that you are with the Noahs and want to executed you. So, I took the initiative and place you in the Ark while acting as you to avoid being suspicious" Then he took a deep breath and continued "When the War arrived, one of the stupid exorcists try to kill you or in this case, me and pretend it is an accident cause by the Noah or the Akuma. Your so called friends...I have to say, They gain my respect. They try to protect you from the other though I could still see the fear and doubt in their eyes but they protect you until their last breath" The fourteenth then look at his nephew's face worriedly but found a blank look instead.

"Oh" that is what all Allen could say.

This reaction is out of Neah calculation but what do he expected? When one awake their Noah side, their personality will also change but he hope his cute nephew personality would not change to something like cold and uncaring. But I guess he was right and wrong, Allen's personality did change but did not change into the uncaring and cold. He just tend to hide it better and not show his sorrow to not worry Neah, his only relative even if it is not by Blood.

"Neah, I don't want to stay here anymore. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Like Where?"

"I don't know, other dimension or something" Allen joked around a bit to sooth the atmosphere.

"That is not impossible"

"Huh?"

"I, secretly, upgraded the Ark and connect the gate to the other dimension" That's possible is what float in allen's mind.

"So when do we started?"

"How about now?" Neah pull allen's hand and jump through the Gate that lead to the sky?

"WAIT NEAH! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT WORLD WILL IT BE!"

"IT WILL BE RANDOM, ALLEN!"

"AHHHHHH" He shouted as he fall.

* * *

E.S: Well, that was exhausting

Neah: you barely do anything

E.S: I used my Little to No brain to write


	2. World: Death Note: Chapter 1

E.S: I'M ALIVE! AND I STILL HAVE NO IDEAS WHAT AM I DOING! WHILE CONTINUE THIS STORY WITHOUT ANY GOALS! *Ahem* Also, This story is actually multiple crossover of Neah and Allen to different anime/games worlds but because The option in the category for crossover only allowed 2. So, I decide to just put it on regular.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME THAT POP UP IN MY STORY!...except for my random plot.

* * *

After calming down while falling down from the sky. Allen turn to Neah "Neah, is it just me or we are falling endlessly? I couldn't even see the ground!" He asked but when he turned to look at Neah...Umm...He is sitting on a chair while crossing his legs, sipping on his coffee and reading Newspaper?...'Where did that come from?' Allen just look at Neah weirdly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Allen pointed at his index finger at Neah while sigh.

"Passing time" Neah looked up from his Newspaper then return to what he is doing currently. 'Heh, Now he really look like an uncle except the fact we are falling from the sky' Allen looked down once more time and did not see any sight of land. Oddly enough, The sky turn grey and a sight of land caught the boy eyes.

"NEAH! PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" Now thinking back, why don't they try to figure how to land when they were still falling. "Neah, what should we do?! We could die if we fall"

Neah just look at allen and tsk tsk tsk-ed at him. Then He took out a pair of glasses. "Allen, As you can see, we are a Noah. Falling down at this height would cause those subhuman to died but for as we would just have some broken bones and we could heal it back. We are immortal, Allen and in this world or another worlds, They don't have Innocence to kill us. In conclusion, We are Invincible plus we have the Ark to escape" Neah Pointed his ruler on the chalkboard that seem to appeared out of nowhere and replaced the previous items.

"Also, Neah, where are these things came from?"

"Dear Allen, This came from the Ark. Did you seriously forget about the Ark existence? and oh look, Prepare for the Pain, Allen" BAM! They, both, landed on the ground. One of them groan and another one cursed. I think we all know who is the one who cursed.

"Seriously Neah, can't you think of a better way to come to another world without harming ourself?"

"Hah! Allen! Like you could think of a better way" He scoffed at the white hair boy while getting up from the ground that form a huge crater from the impact of their landing. Due to the landing, Half of Neah face is twisted into something unrecognizable. He must landed his face first while Allen on the other hand can't get up because of his broken ribs and legs. Those horrendous sight did not lasted long before all the wounds disappeared.

"Neah, Let promise to never do that again"

"Promise no promise" Now Neah is holding his small mirror to check his face whether there is any scars left.

"Neah, have you noticed the unusual landscape?" Allen already get up and dusting off the dust. He looked around and saw multiples skulls, dead trees and monotonous grey sky and land.

"Yeah and don't forget the energy of dark matter. though, I'm hundred percent sure there is no dark matter here nor innocence. Perhaps, just some unsettling force that is similar to Dark Matter but still Noah are superior being" Allen nod in agreement with Neah's words.

"But We still need to figure out where exactly are we and how to hide our identity?" Neah just look at allen with a flash of pride.

"Don't worry about that matter because when I created the ark to send us to another worlds, I also set a program to create our identity to fit the world that we are in and some knowledge of the world that probably the resider of the worlds didn't know of yet" Allen slow clapped at Neah's speech.

"Neah, I never knew you were so smart and since you are so smart. why don't you set something that allow us to choose the world ourselves?"

"Allen, you are so mean" Neah wanted to find a corner to grow mushroom but they are at a desolate land so he can't.

"Anyway, Neah...what is our role in this world?"

"Umm let me check really quick...OH! Our identity is a bit special. Allen, we are..."


	3. World: Death Note: Chapter 2

E.S: OK, definitely still alive...I think...NOW *DEEP BREATHE* IFUCKINGOWNNOTHINGEXCEPTMYDAMNPLOTALSOPLEASEDON'TKILLTHISINNOCENTSLOTH.

* * *

_***Previously* **_

_"Anyway, Neah...what is our role in this world?"_

_"Umm let me check really quick...OH! Our identity is a bit special. Allen, we are..."_

_***Now back on track***_

The suspension that Neah make really ticked Allen off. "We are what? Neah" Allen urged Neah. But being a _not-so-sane_ uncle he is, he pop a confetti cannon and cheered "Allen, We are Dead! and currently in the land of death or what you called here as Shinigami realm! and that is the good news but the bad news is we are technically becoming one entity again! but surprise! we both have separate bodies! So, I don't need to stuck in your head and talk to myself while you won't need to struggle with mixing your thoughts with mine!" Neah sounded oddly cheerful.

"...Neah, none of the news are good except the separate bodies one" Allen is skeptical about Neah so-called-good-news.

"Well, good enough for me" Neah shrugged while waving his hand dramatically. "But what should we do now? we literally stuck in a barren land that contain so much energy similar to the dark matter and we are dead..."

"Neah, you seriously asked me about that? Do I look like I know what in the world is happening to you?" Allen just rudely questioned Neah.

"Come on, Allen...can you just act along? You know like in one of the typical horror movies that there is always that one character that ask something very obvious?" Neah just looked at Allen like he just spoiled the fun.

"And then I said something along the line of I don't know but we should split up to collected more info?" Allen at this point make the face of 'I'm so done with this shit'.

"Exactly! Now that you said it! Let split up! Plus we wouldn't die anyway consider our 'identity' in this world is dead and we are immortal...ok fuck...this make no sense, we are dead but we are immortal" Then Neah murmured something along the lines of "huh?" and "What?"

"Yeah, let split up and maybe we could find someone, It is not like we are the only who died in the whole wide world, right? and if we find someone, we could talk to each other in our head" Then Allen parted away from Neah and head south...south is this way right? or was south this way? oh dear god, Allen got lost due to his sense of direction again. 'How am I not dead yet?' This is the thought that filled in his head. 'oh wait I am DEAD' Allen just drily laughed. 'Very funny me'

Meanwhile back to Neah, He walking passed a tree that oddly be able to supported fruit in this barren land. He plucked the fruit 'Apple?' Yes, The fruit was none other then our infamous red fruit that cause a certain shinigami to freaked out for, namely called Apple.

"Hey, can I have that?" Neah turn around to face the holder of the voice. He see a very tall skinny grey man with round...like legit round yellow eyes that wore an odd clothes with a very gravity defying hair. 'What type of hair gel do he used?' Neah wonder what kind of person would style their hair like that. If only he saw one of those Punk or heavy metal mohawk style.

"Umm...sure?" Neah toss it to the weird frankenstein but not being. He don't want it anyway. This is a barren land where the dead who do not accepted by heaven or hell reside, who would know what that apple could contain. Sorry, you couldn't stop him from being paranoid after all who wouldn't if you suddenly come to a very suspicious land that you never seen.

He then look at the being chowed down the whole apple...Allen definitely beat him to that after all no one could beat Allen when it come to food but now that the dark matter and Innocence inside Allen become comparable with each other. Allen don't need to worry about his life force being consumed away by that damn rock but he still need food...with the average amount like normal human/noah being. Neah knew Allen actually don't like how much he need to eat before since he couldn't really taste the foods but he pretend he like it...but you could make an exception to Dango. Allen like his Dango. _A lot._

"Thank you for the apple" He continued. "Who are you? I never seen you around here?"

"Oh, I'm Neah...you are..."

I am..."


End file.
